A conventional water ball such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,986 generally includes a spherical ball for providing a toy 3 inside the ball 1 which may be rotatable to increase its vividness. However, the ball is spherical shaped and would not produce diversified images such as a magnifying or a contracting image when viewing the toy 3, thereby still limiting its decorative effect.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional water ball and invented the present display device capable of exerting magnified and contracted images for a decorative article formed inside the device.